Levis astrorum
by Ivorosy
Summary: Fili reparó a contemplar el firmamento debido a la cantidad de estrellas que en esa noche colmaban.—Hacía rato que no me detenía a ver el cielo unos segundos. Especialmente hoy que hay muchas estrellas—. Kili, torció ligeramente la boca.—A mí siempre me han parecido puntitos en el cielo, más lejanas y con menos brillo—. Quién iba a pensar que terminaría admirando a una.


**_Aclaraciones: _**_Los personajes no son míos. Quiero creer que ya sabrán a quien corresponden cada uno. Basándome en las películas e información de la wikipedia, pues para mi desgracia aún no me leo los libros de Tolkien._

**_Advertencias: _**_Spolier para los que aún no han visto el Hobbit 2. Capítulo único. Posible OoC._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**L **E** V **I** S**

**A **S T **R **O **R **U **M**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Por Ivorosy_

_._

_._

_._

Hacía bastante frío, tanto, como para que ambos hombrecillos emanaran aquel peculiar exhalar blanco y visible a la vista. Regresaban de un pequeño entrenamiento, recogiendo leña entre el denso y gran bosque. Ese día en especial habían tomado otro rumbo, un poco más lejos a lo acostumbrado de su hogar. Por esa vez la llegada de la noche les había ganado; situación que no previeron. Era seguro que su madre, Dís, les daría una buena reñida. Por ello, y para suavizar las cosas, se decidieron a recolectar un poco de leña y así dar la excusa del porqué tanta demora.

—Vamos, Kili. Sólo subiremos un par de colinas más y estaremos pronto en casa—decía su hermano Fili, quien llevaba la delantera del camino por unos cuantos pasos.

El joven enano que iba a sus espaldas, estaba jadeando, cargando la madera tras su espalda, atada con unos lazos gruesos y un tanto grumosos, tal como lo hacía su hermano mayor. Hizo una breve pausa para re acomodarse los palos.

—Lo dice el que lleva menos carga.

—No te quejes, llevamos casi lo mismo—reiteró Fili, esperando a que su hermano lo alcanzara.

—Exacto, _casi_ —soltó una vez estando a su lado, con duro trabajo.

—No es mi culpa que quisieras llevar más troncos que yo, no era una competencia.

Emprendieron la andada de nueva cuenta, siguiendo casi un inexistente sendero de tierra en medio de tantos árboles gigantescos que, por si fuera nada, ocultaban los cielos con sus frondosas hojas verdes.

—Como sea, espero que con esto madre no se enfade tanto con nosotros—añadió Kili con un tono esperanzado.

—Pues si nos damos un poco más de prisa, estamos a tiempo de que no lo haga. Pero tendrás que acelerar tú paso.

—Soy rápido, es sólo que llevo mucha más carga que tú, ¿sabes?

— ¿No sería más fácil que dejes algo? Andarías más rápido de esa forma —interpeló, arqueando una ceja. Su hermano comprimió una sonrisita bellaca y se encogió de hombros.

—…No.

—Muy bien—suspiró Fili—, te ayudaré solamente con unos.

—No necesito tú ayuda, gracias—rechazó el enano, dándose tonos orgullosos. Fili frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no tiene relevancia ahora, si no llegamos cuanto antes, madre nos matara. Así que dame algo de tu leña.

Tomó el material entre sus manos con la intención de quitarle peso encima a su hermano, pero este se zafó de su agarre haciéndose a un lado en un sagaz movimiento.

— ¡No, yo puedo!

—Kili, ahora no hay tiempo para esto.

Volvió a coger leña de su espalda, pero el enano volvió a quitar la mano de su hermano sobre su carga.

—Que no—reprochó indignado. Fili comenzaba a perder los estribos, contuvo un par de puños y, cual bestia furibunda, se abalanzó hacia su hermano.

— ¡Que me la des te digo!

Así, y durante unos minutos de forcejeo, fue que Kili se vio obligado a ceder a la ayuda de su hermano. Fili por otro lado, no podía quejarse, al menos no del todo; sabía que Kili estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento, más que eso, recientemente se había recuperado de un tobillo torcido; le traía pendiente que se lo volviera a lesionar presionando su cuerpo a cargar más de lo que debería. Era finalmente su hermano menor, además de ser el único. Preocuparse y cuidar de él eran unas de sus principales prioridades que tenía; fue siempre de aquel modo, desde que tenía memoria.

Pudieron caminar a la par después de haberse pasado la leña. Tuvieron que subir una empinada y con ello, poder llegar a la cumbre del monte que anduvieron recorriendo.

— ¿Por qué este camino? —recriminó Kili, notándose cansado — Es más difícil.

—Difícil, pero más corto. Es esto u otra hora de caminata.

Los árboles sucumbieron, y ambos enanos quedaron en una desnuda cima, donde el oscuro cielo se podía admirar con claridad. Fili reparó a contemplar el bello firmamento con cierta admiración, debido a la cantidad de estrellas que en esa noche colmaban. Kili por su parte no pareció importarle tan peculiar vista, continuó andando, de no ser porque tuvo que parar para no dejar atrás a su hermano, que seguía con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras tú el que andaba apresurando? Andando —alentó Kili, haciendo un ademán de que se diera prisa. Fili volvió a entornar los ojos y con tranquilo paso se dirigió hasta el otro enano.

—Hacía rato que no me detenía a ver el cielo unos segundos—explicó, mientras regresaban a los pesados bosques—. Es muy hermoso, especialmente hoy que hay muchas estrellas.

Kili, quien escuchaba con atención, torció ligeramente la boca.

—A mí siempre me han parecido puntitos en el cielo, cuya luz ilumina poco y nada—expresó concreto—. A diferencia del sol o la luna, a las estrellas las siento más lejanas y con menos brillo. Sin mencionar que hay un millón de ellas.

Fili soltó una pequeña carcajada. No creía que su hermano pensara de ese modo, hasta ese entonces lo creía más sentimentalista con aquel tipo de cosas.

—Eso es normal, son estrellas al fin y al cabo, Kili. Pero el hecho de que sean más pequeñas que el sol o la luna, no las hacen menos importantes o insignificantes. Tienen su luz propia, y como sea, sirven muy bien para guiar a los que han perdido el camino.

—Puede ser—dijo el enano contrayendo los hombros en un tono un tanto indiferente. Añadió—: Pero su luz no deja de ser fría.

Su hermano rotó un poco el cuello para observarlo entre extrañado y curioso.

— ¿Y tú como puedes saber eso? ¿Has estado frente a frente con una de ellas? —preguntó sarcástico, a lo que Kili hizo un puchero desaprobatorio.

—Eso cualquiera lo sabe—espetó muy seguro—, ponte de bajo de los rayos del sol y ponte de bajo de un manto estelar, veremos que te da más calor.

—Sería bueno comprobarlo—aludió Fili al aire. Aunque, claro que a diferencia que su hermano, el no pensaba en aquello de una forma tan literal.

—No hay nada que comprobar—contradijo con un gesto irritado—, es obvio que el sol te da más calor.

Fili mostró una hilera de dientes, reacción que era provocada por el a veces terco y berrinchudo tono de su hermano menor.

—Cierto—calmó con aquellas palabras—. Pero, si hablamos de otra manera más subjetiva.

— ¿Subjetiva? —cuestionó Kili confundido.

—Hay gente que se siente más "cálida" bajo un manto estelar o bajo una luna llena, quizá, bajo un cielo surcado por blancas nubes, o mirando un alba…Quién sabe.

—Oh—captó Kili más comprensivo—. Ya veo, entiendo a lo que te refieres. ¿Tú dónde sientes más calidez, hermano?

Fili contrajo las cejas y sonrió de forma pensativa. No se esperaba tan repentina pregunta; ciertamente, tenía muchas opciones.

— ¿Yo? Supongo que bajo un tibio sol, o en cualquier crepúsculo. Aunque, estar bajo las estrellas y la luna, también es acogedor—contestó, siendo oído atentamente por su hermano. Seguían caminando entre la maleza y los árboles, no estaban lejos de salir de allí y llegar pronto a casa— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kili sonrió confiando.

—Ya te lo dije, no hay nada más cálido que estar bajo el sol y nada más iluminante que una luna.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, su madre, ya los esperaba en la puerta. No era más alta que sus hijos, era de piel entre tostada y acaramelada, un largo cabello rubio opaco —siendo el tono de su hijo Fili—, atado en una trenza. Por esa vez traía un vestido muy hogareño y, como todas las enanas, igualmente una barba rubia, claro que, menos larga y espesa; que solamente colgaba de su barbilla. No parecía muy contenta.

— ¿En dónde diantres se habían metido? ¡Me tenían preocupada! —vociferó la mujer, posando las manos sobre sus caderas. Sus hijos se encogieron antes menudos gritos tan toscos.

—Perdona madre, se nos ha hecho tarde. Hemos ido a recolectar leña, ¿Sabes? —excusó Kili con una convincente sonrisilla.

—Ah, al menos—pareció apaciguarse, cosa que ambos hermanos agradecieron—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Fili, ¿Kili no ha hecho nada insensato mientras entrenaban?

—Mamá, ya no soy un niño. Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo ¿Verdad, Fili? —se defendió el joven enano, apoyándose en su hermano quién asintió a medias. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo un menor, ¿Y cómo no serás un insensato? Te recuerdo que te acabas de recuperar del tobillo.

—Eso fue un accidente—respondió Kili a la defensiva.

—Y ese accidente fue provocado porque eres un descuidado—reincidió su madre con autoridad — ¡Actúas antes de ponerte a razonar un poco! Un día de estos terminaras muerto.

—Madre, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —cuestionó Kili juntando su índice con el pulgar, guiñando ligeramente el ojo.

— ¡No! —Espetó, dejando callado al enano—. Menos mal que tu hermano está allí para tenderte la mano de vez en cuando, si no, no sé qué sería de ti.

—Pero…

— ¡Stchhh! No quiero escuchar nada. Ahora, pongan la leña a quemar y entren rápido a la casa—ordenó Dís, haciéndose a un lado para que sus hijos pasaran. Una vez adentro, los enanos colocaron la leña sobre el suelo y empezaron con la labor de preparar el fogón.

—Por cierto, Kili—agregó Dís, que estaba cortando un pedazo de carne para la cena—, tu novia vino a verte.

El enano cerró los ojos, como adolorido; Fili se rió un poco, tanto por el aviso de su madre, como por el gesto de su hermano.

—Ya te dije que no es mi novia—recriminó Kili incomodo—. Sólo es una amiga.

—No seas tan grosero—dijo su madre, sin dejar de cortar la carne—. No deberías perder este tipo de oportunidades. Sabes que tan difícil es que un enano encuentre, no una buena enana, sino una enana misma. ¡Las mujeres escasean por aquí, hijo!

—Eso o las confundimos con los hombres—bromeó Kili dándole unos codazos a Fili, quién sonrió cómplice.

— ¡Kili! —reprendió Dís.

— ¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, nuestras mujeres no son las más atractivas que digamos, incluso las humanas, que va, las hobbits son mucho más lindas que las enanas.

— ¡Kili! —volvió a regañar, ahora se le veía muy molesta.

—No me regañes sólo a mí, Fili también piensa lo mismo—apuntó a su hermano, quien le dio un pequeño golpe bajo de que no lo delatara, aunque claramente ya era tarde, pues su madre ahora lo observaba entre sorprendida e indignada.

—Eso es mentira, madre—negó rápidamente—. Jamás despreciaría la belleza exótica de nuestras bellas enanas, son joyas muy raras.

Su madre sonrió más alagada y permisible.

—Lame botas traidor —le susurró Kili a Filli, este sólo se encogió de hombros con una mueca de no tener más opción.

—Entonces, Kili—continuó su madre, volviendo a la labor de seguir rebanando carne—, deberías aprender más de tu hermano.

—Sí madre—asintió Kili, algo resignado—, prometo apreciar más el hermoso vello facial de nuestras enanas.

Pero no se delimitaba a enseñarse a apreciarlas, sino que, ciertamente lo que sentía era una nublada envidia. Mujeres enanas, con más vello facial y corporal que el mismo, eso era el colmo y para desdicha, objeto de burla más que de admiración; tan lampiño y alto para su raza, así nunca sentaría cabeza con alguna enana, si las posibilidades de conseguir pareja para cualquier enano promedio eran bajas, era definitivo que sus esperanzas eran abolidas. Y, su supuesta "novia" solamente lo utilizaba para llegar a su verdadero objetivo: Su hermano. Claro, no le sorprendía aquello, Fili era más acorde a los estándares femeninos de su etnia. Por otro lado, Kati, a pesar de usarlo como un medio, era una buena amiga, en eso no había mentido. Suspiraba resignado, tendría que ser optimista en estas cosas, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Todo era cierto, absolutamente todo lo que le habían contado de los elfos resultó ser verdadero. Eran, en pocas palabras, lo opuesto a ellos. Altos, delgados, pieles de blancas a cremosas, tersas y relucientes. Estirados, aburridos, educados, amantes de la música _funeraria _y el comer _pasto_ —llámese también vegetales, verduras, y si hay suerte, frutas—. Eso no fue lo más le sorprendió a Kili, lo que más acaparó su atención fueron sus bellas criaturas llamadas elfas. Sí, esas que se veían delicadas, de grácil belleza, delgadas, rasgos finos, labios rosados, pómulos marcados y nada de vello facial, totalmente lampiñas— esa era la mejor parte, no había de que acomplejarse—. Claro que, no iba perder la oportunidad de coquetear con una, quizá y con un poco de suerte se lograba conquistar una. No era que buscara algo serio, sólo se divertía un poco, sabía perfectamente que juntar elfos con enanos era como mezclar agua y aceite.

—Así que te gustan los elfos, eh, hermanito—eludió Fili, rememorando el bochornoso recuerdo de la cena que tuvieron. Kili había confundido a un hombre elfo por una elfa, diciendo que "no estaba tan mal". Aquel momento fue la burla de todos los enanos acompañantes.

—Vamos, ¿Tú también te vas a mofar de mí? —se quejó un tanto hastiado. Filli se carcajeó fuertemente.

—Es que, fue muy divertido.

—No es mi culpa que aquí sean tan afeminados—protestó, queriendo quedar en mejor posición.

—Cierto. Allá tú confundes a las enanas con enanos, y aquí a los elfos con elfas—otra vez se burló.

—Basta ya, a callar—reprendió Kili, perdiendo la paciencia—. No me digas que tú no opinas lo mismo.

— ¿Qué piense que los elfos hombres no están tan mal? —Interpeló, quitando su mano del rostro que cubría su guasona sonrisa— Claro que no. Yo paso, gracias.

Kili arrugó el ceño.

—Habló de las elfas, tonto.

—Lo sé, lo sé…Sólo me divertía otro poco—aclaró su hermano ahogando sus últimas carcajadas—. Pero, hablando en serio. Olvida ese sueño loco que tienes de ligarte a una elfa, ellas nunca se fijarían en enanos como nosotros, tú sabes que esa raza es muy soberbia. ¿Un elfo y un enano juntos? Sencillamente es una locura.

—Bueno, que soñar no cuesta—insinuó con un deje de ilusión. Fili volvió a renegar, esta vez más comprensivo.

—Ya lo creo. Viniendo de ti.

.

.

.

Luchaba ferviente para quitarse a aquella araña de encima, pataleaba con ahínco para zafarse del agarre de aquella bestia peluda. Escuchó el grito de su hermano, clamando su nombre, pero ellos no podían ayudarlo pues eran rodeados por los elfos. Lo siguiente que vio fue una flecha voladora ser incrustada desde el aire a la gigantesca araña, después una elfa silvana, a quien no pudo divisar con atención, pues otro grupo de arañas se acercaban a atacar. Otra venía a su dirección, Kili desesperado le pidió un arma aquella elfa para poder defenderse, pero está se lo negó para después clavar un cuchillo a la bestia que osaba a arremeterlo. Fue un golpe veloz y certero que el enano apenas pudo apreciarlo. Se giró hacia su salvadora, con expresión aterrorizada y sumamente sorprendida de la agilidad y fortaleza de aquella criatura. Está sonrió con suficiencia.

Se había equivocado al pensar que todas las elfas eran delicadas y cuyos dotes de pelea y combate eran nulos, pues ella, si que sabía luchar, mejor que muchos a los que había visto tiempo atrás. No había reparado en admirar su fisonomía cuando le salvó de las arañas; pero, ahora que aquella elfa lo encerraba en aquella mazmorra, se detuvo a contemplar que como las mujeres de su raza, era muy hermosa.

No perdía el tiempo en coquetear un poquito con ella, con un sutil e indirecto comentario de que le revisara los pantalones. Por excelencia la elfa mostró dotes orgullosos e indiferentes, pero que importaba, igual era muy bonita. Sonrió por lo bajo.

.

Quien iría a pensar que ese bello ser se detendría a mirarlo a él, a escucharlo y tratarlo. No como una enemistad de enano-elfo, o como un prisionero, por alguien inferior a ella; no, lo trataba como a quien conoce a una nueva persona, sin distinción o segregación.

_"La luz de las estrellas…Es memoria, preciosa y pura. Igual que tú promesa. He caminado allá un par de veces, pasando el bosque, acercándome a la noche; he visto el bosque desvanecerse y la luz clara invade todo el aire."_

Proviniendo de su boca, todo le parecía tan distinto. Sus palabras eran lozanas, convincentes y atrapantes. Kili no apartó su escucha y mirar mientras hablaba divisando el cielo, ni por un segundo dejó de hacerlo. Ahora mismo, ya no estaba tan seguro que las estrellas fueran solamente meros puntitos en el firmamento. Le habría gustado en algún momento lozano, decirle a su hermano que entendía con claridad lo que esa noche le dijo sobre el _calor subjetivo_ de las cosas y las personas. Había compartido algo especial con él, lo sabía, él haría lo mismo, contando su experiencia con una luna roja.

Era agradable su presencia, no era como los otros elfos. Ella se sentó a su lado, a oírlo con atención, regalándole de vez en cuando pequeñas y dulces sonrisas. Como una amiga, de toda la vida.

.

.

.

Sí bien, desde siempre escuchó que los elfos les habían dado la espalda alguna vez y que todos eran iguales, ahora era el tiempo en que podría decir que no era así; desde que la conoció, no había parado de salvarle el cuello. Las arañas, los orcos en el río, y ahora, en aquella choza combatiendo con más orcos y sacando el veneno de su cuerpo.

El dolor le carcomía la carne, los huesos y la piel. Todo se iniciaba a poner negro, y Kili, quedó atrapado en esa oscuridad de la que dudaba poder volver.

Y allí, agonizando, en medio y atrapado en la negrura abrazadora, fue que vio su cegadora luz ir naciendo como aurora, quemando las tinieblas, guiándolo hasta ella. Era una estrella, una hermosa, irradiante y cálida estrella. Cuya luz le alumbraba más que la luna, y cuyo calor le templaba más que los rayos del sol. Pero seguía siendo lejana, muy, muy lejana. Será que esa estrella, alguna vez, ¿pudiera fijarse en él, como él se fijó en ella?

_"Tauriel… ¿Crees que ella, pudo haberme amado?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Levis atrorum*: <em>**Las luz de las estrellas o luz estelar en latín.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A petición de los reviews pasados que tuve en el otro fic de _Kiliel_ "calidum flammae" me animé e inspiré a hacer otro pequeño one shot. Está vez centrándome en el enano Kili (lo hamo) y abarcando más temas como la relación con su hermano Fili (otro coso de mi vida) y su madre. En serio, hablo en serio cuando digo que me enamoré de esta parejita; fue un placer volver a escribir para este fandom. Espero no sea la última vez, pero ya se verá. Probablemente haga más de esta pareja, (tengo por allí otra idea) pero me quiero esperar hasta que salga la tercera película y se confirmen mis dudas. Sin más, espero les haya agradado este pequeño escrito tanto como a mí me agradó en redactarlo. Se agradecen mucho los reviews. Saldos de mi parte. Ivorosy.


End file.
